


Let's Get Ice Cream

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cute, Gen, They're on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan find herself caught in the middle of a parade with a very curious Adric and Nyssa is acting oddly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Classic Who Secret Santa for turloughs-bootyshorts. The prompt was Five's team being alien or something?

“Tegan, I don’t understand.”

Tegan sighed. That must have been the third time today she’d heard that phrase from Adric. “It’s a festival. People going out and walking down the streets showing off something.” Adric hadn’t asked exactly what the festival was for, and Tegan was glad of that. She didn’t want to explain it.

Nyssa had stayed quiet so far, but Tegan was pretty sure she was too hot in that jacket in this weather, but you could never know with her. She never complained.

“Do you know where the Doctor is?” Nyssa asked, glancing around. She looked nervous, it was probably all the shirtless men around.

Tegan shook her head. “You have a better idea, I expect. But if he’s doing something in a place like this I imagine he doesn’t need our help.”

“Tegan, why are they all kissing?” Adric asked a moment. Tegan almost groaned as she looked to the parade, where, sure enough, half of the people had turned around to start kissing each other. Surely they could have stumbled across something else. Please. Next time she ended up stranded with two kids and no Doctor in sight in a time and place she understood she’d kill him.

Nyssa definitely looked nervous now. Tegan expected that this wasn’t commonplace on her planet, or at least where she lived on her planet. From what Nyssa had said, Traken was quite a relaxed place. No need for these parades.

“Come on, Adric. I’ll explain later.” She said, leading the two away from the parade. Not that she minded about the parade, but Nyssa was clearly uncomfortable.

She didn’t know where the parade was actually going, but she guessed that it would end up on the coast somewhere, so she started to head further into the town. She’d buy them all ice creams or something. And make sure that neither of them tried to handle the currency or the ordering. Did they even have ice cream where they came from? This was going to be interesting.

Adric wasn’t subtle about staring at everything they came across. You’d think he’d never seen Earth before (he had, but she didn’t know how much and how many time periods he’d been to), the way he looked at everything with unhidden curiosity. Nyssa was far more subtle. Nyssa was more subtle about everything, except maybe her clothing, which probably made people think that they’d just come from the parade (between Adric’s pyjamas, her uniform and Nyssa’s clothes they probably looked like they came out of a parade).

But no one tried to stop them, at least. If they’d come from a parade like that in her time Tegan imagined that they’d be harassed. Maybe the fact that she was with two people younger than her affected it.

Finding an ice cream shop wasn’t difficult, well, it was Brighton. It wasn’t going to be hard to find ice cream in a tourist trap like this. There were more flavours than she remembered in her time, which wasn’t surprising; they must be about twenty years in the future (according to the Doctor).

Adric knew to stay quiet with these kinds of things, last time he’d asked questions that most people in the time would know the answers to he’d been spat on. Nyssa was quiet anyway, but she looked very interested at the different colours of cream under the glass case.

Tegan ordered herself a strawberry ice cream, Adric a thing called mango sorbet (he was likely to spill it on himself and he’d look like an idiot with chocolate down him), and Nyssa just a plain vanilla. They go it in little card cups so she didn’t have to sit in the restaurant and risk people overhearing questions about what a mango was.

It was more expensive than she expected, but then again things were meant to get more expensive as time went on. And it was fancier ice cream than she had ever seen before.

And tasted. It actually tasted slightly like strawberries, rather than a mockery of strawberry like she was used to. Adric seemed to be enjoying his, too (he had, predictably, asked what a mango was, and Tegan found it rather difficult to explain, but she managed it (Adric concluded that it was a lot like one of the fruits on Alzarius)), but Nyssa seemed thoroughly suspicious.

“It’s ice...with cream in it?”

Tegan laughed. “Sort of. I don’t really know. But it has cream, milk and vanilla in it, or yours does anyway.”

“Vanilla?” Nyssa poked it and her face was hilarious. It was hard to believe that she was sixteen rather than six (or however old she was).

“It’s a herb. It doesn’t taste like much in that, don’t worry.”

Nyssa glanced over at Adric, who had stopped using the plastic spoon and had moved on to licking it. She poked her tongue out and licked the top of the mound of ice cream (that had half melted in the time she had spent examining it).

“It’s cold!” She said, and someone on the other side of the street laughed at her. Tegan glared at him.

“Yes, it’s ‘ice’ cream, Nyssa.” Adric said, glancing down at his dregs of melted sorbet.

Nyssa did finish her ice cream, and they found a beach that wasn’t mostly inhabited by people kissing (or naked people, as she had glanced briefly and stopped the younger two going anywhere near). None of them really liked sand (Tegan had seen plenty of sand in Australia), and Nyssa had never really swum in open water before, so she was too nervous to go in. They left pretty quickly, in the end, and went back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor was waiting like he’d never left. He was smiling, though.

“Have fun?” He asked.

“We bought ice cream.” Adric said.

“Oh really? I thought you were going to the beach.”

“We were.” Tegan said. “But we got mixed up with a parade and couldn’t get there.”

The Doctor nodded. “Well, I’m glad you had a good time. Let’s head off somewhere else, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. That was a gay pride parade. Shh.


End file.
